Recent advances in mobile computing and wireless technology have transformed traditional mobile phones into invaluable tools that help users with not only communicating with others, but also with managing all aspects of their personal lives and business activities. Mobile devices are increasingly being used for personal safety management as well, where mobile devices can be used to capture evidence, thwart potential perpetrators, and transmit an alarm for help.
A primary benefit of the present invention is that it permits a fast, simple way to communicate the existence of a dangerous situation to an emergency assistance provider. Often during an emergency, a person can not effectively communicate relevant information because of existing circumstances: whether related to time, danger (person is in the next room or in the room), medical problems, language barrier, conspicuousness or plain straight-out inability to explain the emergency!